A circuit board card containing a relay connector and a circuit for connecting the information processing equipment and other devices to each other for communication therebetween has been frequently used heretofore. As this type of circuit board card, a PCI card is cited, for instance, whose dimensions and packaging system have been often standardized to be on the market. The PCI card has a structure in which one of four sides is provided with a connector tangential part for an internal interface to be connected to the interior of the information processing equipment body, and one side adjacent to the side provided with the connector tangential part includes a connector for an external interface.
Generally the information processing equipment is mounted to a server rack, and the external interface connector of the PCI card is laid out to project to the front or the back of the information processing equipment for connecting a cable thereto. In this case, in the above PCI card structure, the insert/extract direction of the internal interface connector is vertical to the front or the back of the information processing equipment. Therefore, in order to attach and detach the PCI card to and from the information processing equipment, it is necessary to once draw out the information processing equipment from the server rack, remove a top plate, and then attach and detach the same from the top face of the processing equipment. Alternatively it is necessary to provide an extension board for inserting and extracting the PCI card into and from the front or the back of the information processing equipment.
In recent years, in order to address the problem, there is proposed a carrier mounting system including a mechanism structure for inserting the PCI card from the front or the back of the information processing equipment, and turning and sliding the PCI card inserted at a predetermined position to insert and extract the connector of the internal interface (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122630 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-522422).